April's homepage
Vote for your favourites to be on the home page. Links are below! Vote for your favourite song! Darlin by Avril Lavinge They don't know about us by One Direction Heart Attack by Demi Lovato Love story by Taylor Swift Everytime we touch by cascada- candle light remix A Thousand Years - GLEE cover Darlin They Don't Know About Us Heart Attack Love Story Everytime we Touch A Thousand Years Vote for your favourite quote! Where there is love there is life. Love is just a word until someone gives it a definition. Sometimes your heart can see what is invisible to your eyes. One day, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. Stories below! Vote for your favourite love story! Blue Green Pink One: A man bought 12 flowers. 11 real and 1 fake. He said, "I will love you until the last flower dies." Two: Katie was on the back of her boyfriend's motorbike. Her boyfriend's name was Josh. He wore a helmet but she didn't. They were going at over one hundred miles per hour while Katie clung to Josh for dear life. A small part of her found the experience exhilirating. But she was mostly scared. They were going too fast for her liking. "Slow down!" she cried. "No, this is fun", insisted Josh. "No it's not. Please slow down", begged Katie. Josh was quiet for a while. Then he said, "First, tell me you love me." "I love you, now please slow down!" He wasn't finished yet. "Now give me a big hug." She hugged him. Hugging him made her feel safe because she loved him and trusted him, so she smiled. But still he didn't slow down. Instead, he spoke again. "Here, take my helmet off and put it on", he told her. Katie obeyed. Josh continued to ride the motorbike quickly. The next morning, the news told a story of a motorbike crashing into a building at one hundred miles per hour. The motorbike had two passengers - a sixteen-year-old girl and a seventeen-year-old boy. But only the girl was alive, because she wore a helmet. The truth was, although no one knew it, the motorbike had a brake problem. Josh had realised this about halfway through their journey. But rather than reveal it to Katie and frighten her, he decided to have her tell her she loved him and hug him one last time. Then he told her to put on his helmet so that she would live even if he died. He cared that much about her. Three: There was a girl who was plating in the park was she saw a picture in the bush. She kept the photo, but forgot about it until she was married. Her husband asked, who is that little boy in her wallet. She answered: "My first love." Then the husband smiled and said: "I lost this picture when i was nine years old." Links below! Vote for your favourite GIF! One Two Three One: Tumblr_ma63m39YUg1ruzepko1_500.gif Two: We_got_eachother.gif Three: Tumblr_me050grzJg1rl2fxpo1_500_large.gif Category:Polls